


Boss Bitch

by babygirlnae



Series: What if [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirlnae/pseuds/babygirlnae
Summary: "You look good behind that desk?""Thank you.""You'd look so much better on top of it."What if they stopped talking business? What is Rio got her on top of that desk?
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: What if [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Boss Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy so another scene I wished gone another way!

"You look good behind that desk," Rio says his eyes roaming over her from head to toe, he shifts slightly feeling his dick harden just thinking about all the ways he could take her on that desk. 

"Thank you," Beth responds feeling her panties moisten as his eyes roam her body, causing a red blush to coat her cheeks, and chest. She wonders why with one look, she's ready to give herself to him in every sense of the word. 

"You'd look so much better on top of it," He tucks his lip between his teeth, more images of her calling out his name, her begging him to make her come, for him to come in her. His pants feel incredibly tight. Although their conversation is over, he has yet to move. 

She bites her lip, her eyes trained on his as she kicks her heels off under the desk, she reaches under her dress and slides her thong off discreetly, while her eyes stay trained on him. She decides to stop thinking about what she should and shouldn't be doing, and thinks about what she wants. And what she wants is him, she stops thinking about Dean and his threats, and thinks about how Rio makes her feel, during and even after sex. She lifts her underwear so he can see and places it on the desk. Saying, your move. 

His eyes look at the pink lacy thong, that is soaked, laying on the desk and he picks it up bringing it up to his nose and he inhales her scent deeply. He pockets them before standing up letting his fingers trace the edges of the desk. He thinks he like the idea of fucking her bent over the chair first. He hums aloud the idea becoming more and more arousing. He turns her chair and makes her face him. 

Beth's eyes are level with his jeans, the tent in the front directly in her face, and her mouth waters at the thought of sucking him off. Her hands slide up his jeans to undo his button and wastes no time removing them along with his underwear. Biting down her lip, she wraps her hand around his cock. She never thought one would be so pretty, his long, thick girth just looked appealing to her. She pumps at a steady pace, looking up at him his dark intense eyes staring down at her with his jaw slightly agape. She leans in and licks the tip a couple times before sucking the tip in her mouth. She slowly inches more of him in her mouth, bobbing her head taking more in each time. 

"Fuck," He whispers watching her red lips swallow his dick, his hand grabs her hair guiding her head down, never forcing her to take more than she can handle. His toes curl as her tongue swirls around him, humming sending vibrations through his body. His head tilts back trying not to come in her mouth, this early but he doesn't know how much longer he can hold it. "I'm gonna come mami, where you want it?"

His voice sounds so sexy to her strained, low, and raspy as his hips pump forward, his tip pushing deeper everytime he surges forward. His lip tucked between his teeth as he stares down into her baby blues. She does nothing except grab the back of his thighs pulling him closer until her nose touches his pelvice bone and he lets out a strangled moan as he comes down her throat. She swallows with a moan, he tastes good, clean, and she sucks until he pulls away from her. His hand wrapped in her hair he pulls her up to her feet. Pressing his lips to hers with an urgency, she moans as his hands pull her dress apart as fast as possible. 

He bends her over the chair, getting on his knees behind her ready to eat her cat from the back. He licks from her clit to the crack of her ass and back and it makes her gasp. Dean has never been the giving type, although he loved to receive, so this pleasure is different to her. So even though, Rio has eaten her out before she still not used to the multiple positions he can eat her from and this is a first for her. His hands spread her cheeks as he pushed his face deeper into her wet abyss. He hungrily moaned as he lapped her juices up. His name never failed to leave her lips making her thankful that this meeting was after hours. 

"Rio," She whines feeling her legs begin to tremble making him clutch onto her ass tighter to offer her more support. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Rio smirks sucking her clit into his mouth, his two fingers moving to enter her. He curves them up to hit her spot that makes her jump every time. Her back arches deeper and deeper with every move of his tongue and fingers. "That's it, that's right, come for me."

His voice enhanced all the pleasure she was currently feeling but his left hand lifting and smacking her ass is what tipped her over the edge causing her to squirt all over his fingers. He licked his lips, thrusting them at a rapid pace ensuring she got all of it out. Her screaming and yelling of his name sounded like music to his ears. Getting up off his knees, he guided his tip into her and pushed all the way in. Giving her little to no time to adjust he begins thrusting slowly into her digging deeper with each thrust. 

There was something different about this time around, they weren't rushing nothing about what they are doing is fast. Although there is still a lot of lust in both of their bodies, something else is being exposed today. And it's scaring both of them but they can't pull away, they can't stop. He speeds up some but not much while his hand reaches around to her front, rubbing her clit while the other is wrapped in her hair keeping her head p so he can hear her moan and curse in a way he loves to hear. 

"I'm gonna," a moan cuts her off, her teeth between her teeth before her jaw drops as she tries to catch her breath but she breathlessly pants. "I'm gonn-fuck! Shiitt!" 

Her hips begin pushing back against him and he stills letting her get herself off. His hand comes down on her ass and her body jerks with a moan, as she comes around him her walls squeezing him as she came on him. 

"Mmm, like that baby, don't stop," Rio husks tugging on her hair having her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder as his hand moved around to her throat and her walls squeeze around him making him groan in her ear as his lips kiss behind it. "You like that huh? I feel you gushing on me, need me to squeeze a little harder? Hm? Rub your pussy a little harder?"

His fingers around her throat squeeze slightly harder while his fingers on her clit stroke harder and faster. Her hand reaches down and massages his tightening balls, "Come with me, fuck, please!"

"You want me to come in it?" Rio licks up her neck before sucking on her sweet spot causing her whole body to tremble as she nods. "Play with them tits for me."

Her free hand comes up and tweaks her nipples as her head leans back against her shoulder. Her orgasm coming faster than she could have ever imagined and she could tell his was coming as well but neither of them sped up the pace they just let it come to them and when it did it was so intense, that Rio had to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her volume down. After they came down, she leaned against him for support, and he lifted her onto the desk. He spread her legs and entered her again making a gasp escape her lips as her one arm wrapped around his neck the other placed behind her to support some of her weight as his mouth began sucking on her nipples while his hands grip her thighs. 

"You so addicting mami, I can't get enough of you," He whispers in her ear in a seductive tone he knows makes her weak. He knows her dumbass of an ex never made her feel good, but he's gonna change that. He can't help but let her know how good she is and how she drives him crazy. When they fuck, if they call it that anymore, he can talk about how good her pussy tastes and how good she feels around him. Or how soft her titties were, and how he always loved big tits. He can tell her that seeing her on her knees with his dick in her mouth made him come faster than anyone else. But he can't tell her how she makes his heart feel. Partly because of her situation but as well as his. He knows why he's so drawn to her. Because in many ways he is like her, and she him. 

Lifting her leg onto his shoulder, she closes her eyes her jaw dropping even more at the change of angles. He's reaching spots that no man has ever reached before, making her body reac in ways it hasn't before. With Rio, she's much more vocal due to having less and less control of her body when he is around her and even less so when he is touching her. She has no control whatsoever when he is inside her. She can't control her moans, her screams, the cries of his name and everything else. She can't control her nails as they are currently digging into his back, which he enjoys. 

He loves that with him she has no control, but yet she controls so much of him without her meaning to and that's what drives him crazy. His hips piston in and out at a medium pace, his pounding turned into grinding with her legs closed and pushed to her shoulders, they have both came multiple times but they still ain't done with each other. He still wants to lay her on top of the desk with him on it on his knees digging in her guts. He wants to take her up against the four walls of her office. But he knows if he does that by the time they are done it'll be time for Elizabeth to open the store tomorrow. 

He places both her legs on his shoulders ad their eyes lock as they come for the last time. He lets her legs fall to around his waist and his face drops into her neck as he attempts to catch his breath, but can't due to smelling her fresh, floral scent of her body wash but her hair smelled like strawberries. Her hand scratches the back of his head causing him to let out an appreciative groan. His hands find her waist and he holds her to him rubbing her sides, something that has been increasingly happening. Intimate moments after that they both know shouldn't happen but they can't help it. 

"Come back to mine?" Beth offers not wanting this to end. "I promise no kicking you out, the kids don't come back from Dean's til Sunday night, I'm sure we can talk business only if you want to."

"Yeah, mama, because I ain't done with you," He smirks his fingers tracing her lips and her nipples lightly as he pushes in her again only reminding her that he was still hard inside her. She groans as he pulls out. "Don't worry, I'm gon' get you right, get dressed." 

She rushes to get her clothes on as fast as possible, her legs shaky, and she grabs her things and they walk out together, him unable to keep his hands to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one may be like a bed scene 2.0 instead of him getting kicked out, he gets breakfast in bed with business on the side. And then a what if about if she hadn't shot Rio and shot Turner instead.


End file.
